Cinco Sentidos
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: Nuestros sentidos nos permiten percibir solo una porción del mundo exterior. -Nicola Tesla.
1. Vista

_¡Hola! He vuelto nuevamente para esta vez traerles cinco drabbles sobre los cinco sentidos del ser humano: Tacto, Vista, Olfato, Oído y Gusto, con una pareja poco conocida, pero no por ello poco interesante._

_Soy conciente de que la Daphne que más me gusta es la que describe **Metanfetamina**, pero como esta serie de drabbles iban a intentar ser tiernos tuve que alterarle un poco la personalidad, bueno cambiarsela por completo en realidad._

_**Personaggio** fue la primer persona que leí escribiendo algo así y me inspiró.  
><em>

_Creo que Theodore y Daphne necesitaban contar su historia y me propuse hacerlo, espero que les guste. Sin más que decir aquí les dejo el primer capítulo: Vista._

* * *

><p>"<strong>Para ver claro, basta con cambiar la dirección de la mirada"<strong>

_** Antoine De Saint Exupery.**_

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

Admitía que las cosas después de la guerra no habían estado fáciles para ninguno de los ellos, pero Theo no culpaba a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre. La mitad de sus compañeros de curso habían hecho lo incorrecto y todos los slytherins habían tenido que pagar con las consecuencias de igual manera.

No se arrepentía de haber quedado en dicha casa y estaba orgulloso haber sido una serpiente, pero todos los días se replanteaba el haber seguido los pasos de su padre los primeros años de su vida con el fin de lograr un poco de atención, nada más y nada menos que eso.

Parecía sentir todavía la mirada llena de rencor de la gente que lo cruzaba, juzgándolo casi sin conocerlo, deseándole el peor de los castigos, la peor de las muertes.

Aún sin ser culpable de nada, había tenido que hacerse un espacio en el mundo mágico poco a poco, paso a paso. Y hoy en día no podía creer lo que había logrado construir, con una humildad que no creía poseer y sobre toda mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Hacía exactamente una hora y media cronometrada con el reloj de su mesa de noche, que Theo Nott observaba a su esposa dormir, se estaba dedicando íntegramente a grabarla en su memoria con el fin de recordarla en cada momento que deseara.

Ante sus ojos Daphne era la perfección en persona, con el largo y rubio cabello cayendo sobre la almohada, su delicada piel de porcelana brillando con la luz de la luna, y las hermosas curvas propias del embarazo y que lo volvían loco.

Podía quedarse mirando a Daphne dormir toda la noche y la sonrisa boba de su rostro no se borraría un solo momento.

—¿Theo?—balbuceó Daphne entre dormida de espaldas a él y sin moverse.

—¿Qué?—preguntó él divertido acariciándole el brazo de arriba con parsimonia.

—¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?—Daphne no era consciente del horario, pero estaba segura que era muy temprano, tenía demasiado sueño para que fuera la hora de levantarse, de eso estaba segura.

—Te observaba. –respondió con naturalidad. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, amaba cada célula de ella y no le costaba admitirlo.

Daphne sonrió con los ojos cerrados y bostezó.

—Me parece genial, pero ven aquí Theo, hace frio. Abrázame—le dijo imperativamente aún con los ojos cerrados. Theo no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Daphne no era precisamente la persona más romántica que existía, pero de una u otra forma ellos sabían entenderse. Se acercó a ella acortando la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó por la espalda apoyando sus manos sobre el abultado y visible vientre de la joven que se retorció incómoda al contacto de las frías manos de su esposo sobre su caliente cuerpo, pero se acomodó rápidamente y volvió a dormirse con una inocente sonrisa surcando su rostro.


	2. Gusto

**"El gusto está hecho de mil repulsiones. "**

_**Paul Ambroise Valéry.**_

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

—¿Estas lista, Daphne?—gritó Theo desde la sala de estar, estaba casi resignado a escuchar la respuesta obviamente negativa de su novia que llevaba unos cinco minutos arreglándose como si fuese a la más extraordinaria fiesta en París. La vida de novios le sentaba muy bien pero esos pequeños detalles de impuntualidad de Daphne le hacían hervir la sangre.

—¡Sí!

Theo alzó las cejas confundido pero sonrió con algo de alivio. Llevaba planeando esa salida con su rubia novia desde hacía un tiempo largo y realmente no estaba dispuesto a perderla por nada del mundo.

Daphne bajó corriendo por la escalera con una delicada túnica azul, muy juvenil y una alta cola de caballo. Sencillamente estaba hermosa. Pero antes de que el joven tuviese tiempo a decirle que su cabello era mejor suelto ella lo tomó de la camisa fuertemente y le plantó un beso en la boca que le hizo perder el eje. Sentía una manada de mariposas revolotear en su interior enérgicas y vigorosas, tal y como había sentido la primera vez que sus tímidos labios rosados se habían posado sobre los de la joven casi por accidente, allá por el quinto año.

—¿Estás listo? –le preguntó Daphne divertida al ver la expresión de completa estupefacción de Theo.

Así de extraños eran sus besos, románticos y pasionales, tiernos y dulces y otras veces tan avasallantes que mantenerse parado era más difícil que hablar sirenio, pero estaba dispuesto a acostumbrarse a ellos, tal como se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a su impuntualidad, la rebeldía que la invadía por momentos y esa tonta risita que soltaba cada vez que mentía o decía alguna grosería.

—S-sí—balbuceó.

—¡Genial!—exclamó Daphne tomándole el rostro fuertemente con sus manos y besándolo de nuevo. Theo podía sentir una sensación de extraña frescura que interfería continuamente entre la pegajosa saliva y la lengua de ella y la de él, que estaban librándose una batalla dentro de sus bocas. Parecía menta mezclada con alguna otra especia extraña, y el olor lo estaba mareando.

Alejó a la joven lentamente de él y la abrazó con fuerza para que no se sintiera rechazada y apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho en un gesto algo posesivo.

—¿No notas algo nuevo en mí?—le dijo Daphne interrogándolo con la mirada pero sin perder ese tono jocoso con el que había bajado las escaleras y parecía tener desde el momento en el que se había despertado.

Theo se desconcertó un poco por la pregunta, pero no se sintió para nada intimidado, sonrió con autosuficiencia gesto característico de él y respondió:

—Has cambiado tu pasta de dientes.

Ella soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó con fuerza, satisfecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer<strong> **y especialmente gracias a _Alpan Malfoy_ por el review!**


	3. Oído

**Oído.**

"**El silencio en nada define la carencia sonora: define el estado en que el oído está más alerta." **_**Pascal Quignard.**_

* * *

><p><strong>3.<strong>

Theo Nott es de esas personas que se dedican a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida, tomar una buena taza de café caliente, escuchar las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el cristal de su ventana, el aroma a pergamino nuevo y el sonido tan lleno y vacio al mismo tiempo que tiene el silencio.

Adora el silencio por más corto que sea y aprendió desde joven a escucharlo y a entenderlo porque él afirmaba y estaba claramente seguro que no todos los silencios se oían igual, y él podía distinguirlos sin ni siquiera hacer un mínimo esfuerzo. Pero desde la llegada al mundo de Alexander Nott no tiene absolutamente un solo segundo para disfrutarlo, y sin embargo ni siquiera le interesa.

El pequeño atrae la atención de todos con solo abrir la boca y soltar unas cuantas burbujitas de saliva y él no está dispuesto a perderse de ninguna de las monerías de su hijo por sentarse en la silla de su escritorio a oír el silencio o más bien, a oír nada, por eso cada vez que lo escucha llorar no puede evitar sonreír como un idiota, porque está seguro que el sonido del silencio tan vacio e inexpresivo que aburre, no se compara en absolutamente nada con el apabullante sonido de su bebé.

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito y efectivo (?<strong>


	4. Tacto

**Tacto**

"**Los ciegos pueden al tacto comprobar lo amado, mi corazón es todo tacto para tu presencia" **

_**Poema Luz**__**, de María Elvira Lacaci.**_

**4.**

Daphne suspiró con pesadez y observó el paisaje escocés por segunda vez en esa tarde. Odiaba estar sola. Se ponía muy nerviosa y se sumía en un continuo estado de alerta. Aunque admitía que los valles cubiertos de verde césped no le hacían compañía alguna por lo menos la hacían sentirse algo más protegida.

No podía entender cuál había sido el fin de sus padres al decidir mandarla nuevamente a Hogwarts con todos los peligros que eso incluía. Estaba tan sola y aterrorizaba que dudaba si podría bajarse del tren sin que sus piernas se doblaran y cayera estrepitosamente contra el frio suelo de piedra.

La puerta de su compartimiento se abrió lentamente y Theodore Nott asomó sus cabellos castaños por allí con timidez. Daphne giró la cabeza para mirarlo unos segundos y pareció ignorarlo. El joven lucía cabizbajo y hasta un poco asustado, sus ojos parecían apagados y denotaban lo nervioso que se sentía.

—Hola—susurró bajito.

—Hola—respondió Daphne sin dirigirle la mirada. El joven se acercó y se sentó a su lado buscando esa confianza que siempre ambos se habían tenido y que ahora para su desgracia parecía inexistente.

—Entiendo que estés enojada—habló Theo carraspeando un poco, su voz se oía ronca y hasta un tanto forzada—pero créeme que yo no tengo nada que ver— Daphne lo escuchaba atentamente pero seguía sin mirarlo como si ni siquiera se conocieran, Theo la había defraudado y todavía le dolía demasiado para perdonarlo.—Mi padre es un mortífago ¡está bien! ¡Lo sé!—exclamó levantándose del asiento con agilidad y subiendo los brazos como queriendo demostrarle la verdadera rabia que lo embargaba—Que mi padre sea un mortífago no significa que yo también lo sea, Daphne. ¿¡Por qué no lo entiendes!?—ella dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y lo miró débilmente. Theo se sintió repentinamente mal y se agachó a sus pies para tomarle las manos con fuerza.

—Lo entiendo Theo—murmuró Daphne casi inaudiblemente—pero es difícil para mí volver a confiar en ti cuando me mentiste tanto tiempo.

—Lo hice porque tenía miedo a lo que pudieses pensar de mí—admitió débilmente —pero ahora lo único que me interesa es que me perdones.—Daphne le sonrió con las lágrimas saladas recorriéndole el rostro y lo incitó a que se sentase con ella nuevamente.

Theo volvió a su lugar original y temeroso se sentó sin soltarle la mano a Daphne que esperaba desesperada a que él se acomodara para recostarse sobre su pecho a llorar como venía haciendo todos los días en su habitación.

Theodore la observó fijamente unos segundos, la joven se veía muy pálida y eran notorias las oscuras ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Su rostro a pesar de estar hundido en su túnica negra parecía contrariado como si estuviera dudando a cada momento de sus acciones. Pero la chica no dudo en abalanzarse sobre Theo cuando vio que estaba listo.

El contacto los hizo a ambos respingar nerviosos, y con las mejillas sonrosadas, pero a pesar de eso no se soltaron. Daphne se recargó levemente sobre el pecho del joven y sollozó sobre su camisa un largo rato. Sentía los latidos del corazón del chico revotando en ella, y el calor de sus brazos rodeando los suyos.

Sentirlo cerca la alejaba de la soledad, sentirlo cerca la hacía sentirse segura…


	5. Olfato

**Olfato.**

"The sense of smell can be extraordinarily evocative, bringing back pictures as sharp as photographs of scenes that had left the conscious mind." _Thalassa Cruso._

**5.**

Meter las manos dentro del cabello de Daphne es una de las cosas que Theo adora y se encuentra dentro del top five de sus obsesiones. Cada vez que lo hace un aroma distinto invade sus fosas nasales con una exquisita fragancia que pocas veces puede descifrar, pero siempre se divierte descubriéndolo.

No puede evitar enterrar sus manos entre los delicados y finos cabellos rubios de Daphne cuando la besa, cuando hacen el amor y cuando ambos se sientan abrazados a mirar las estrellas desde el balcón de su habitación.

Siempre huele diferente y eso es lo que más le gusta.

Rosas.

Jazmines.

Lavanda.

Coco.

La lista es interminable, tan amplia y variada como aromas en el mundo existen. Todo un abanico de posibilidades.

Sentir el perfume de Daphne es como adentrarse en su interior y sacar a relucir solamente su esencia, en forma de fragancia, pura y virgen.

Es dejarse llevar por las sensaciones del momento y olvidarse completamente de marcar esa ínfima diferencia entre el control y la prudencia, entre lo bueno y lo malo…

Es disfrutar segundo a segundo de Daphne Greengrass, de la verdadera, sin trabas, sin máscaras…

Es amarla a ella, tal y cómo es.


End file.
